La chica de mis sueños
by Elias1600
Summary: Finn sueña con una chica pero como reaccionara cuando vea que esa chica si existe?,Segundo Fic :3
1. Un lindo sueño y un portal

La chica de mis sueños

**Era un día normal en la tierra de ooo , era muy temprano y todos empezaban a despertarse para hacer sus labores matutinas . Mientras tanto en casa de Finn y Jake**

J:Hermanitoo levántate por favor  
F: *se despierta y bosteza* hola Jake todo bien?

J: claro que si,oye te apetece comer wafles ?  
F: *perdido en su mente Finn recuerda lo que había soñado*  
**Flashback del sueño: **

F: Donde estoy?  
?:cuidadooo

**Una chica muy parecida a el estaba peleando contra un monstruo y ese monstruo le había arrojado un proyectil de barro a Finn .**

M: Los transformare en barro a todos  
F:*de su mochila saca su espada y empieza a cortar el Barro* listo *suspira*

?:AYUDAMEEE

F: ah si *Finn toma impulso y con su espada le corta la cabeza al monstruo*

M: noooooooo *suelta a la chica y el monstruo se solidifica *

?:Gracias *se para y sonríe* me llamo Fionna y tu?  
Finn:me llamo Finn  
**Ambos se sonrojan y desvían las miradas**

Finn: asi que emmm te gusta salir de aventura  
Fionna:*rie un poco sonrojada* s-si y a ti?

Finn: tambien *sonrie un poco sonrojado*  
**Entonces el cadáver del monstruo de barro explota lo que obligo a Finn y a Fionna a tirarse al suelo quedando Fionna a centímetros del rostro de Finn y justo cuando se iban a besar...**

Finn: wah Jake porque me tiraste un balde de agua helada  
Jake:es que quedaste muy embobado

Finn: *con un waffle en la boca* que?

Jake: olvídalo, vamos a darle unas pataditas al rey helado?  
Finn: si vamos a darle sus pataditas

**Los dos hermanos salieron afuera y Jake se estiro para que Finn se subiera**

Finn: vamos¡

Jake:oki doki * y emprendieron rumbo al reino de hielo*

Finn: *pensando: abra otra chica en esta tierra?.suspira y presta atención al camino*

Jake:llegamos listo? Salta

Finn:*salta y cae en la entrada del reino* Rey heladoo

RH:Shh cállate y mira *El Rey helado estaba mirando un portal en donde se podía ver a una chica igual que Finn peleando contra una mujer muy parecida al Rey Helado*

Finn: Fionna?

RH: la conoces? es princesa?

Finn: la vi en un sueño y.. *Finn comenzó a ser atraído por el portal* Rey Helado ayúdame

RH: si claro *trata de ayudarlo y sin querer lo congela* ouu perdona muchacho  
**El portal se lleva a Finn**

**Continuara... **

**Perdón**** por las faltas de ortografía no tenia ganas de corregirlas xD**


	2. Un nuevo mundo

Un Nuevo Mundo

**PRIMERO QUE NADA ,MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Hora de Aventura NO ME PERTENESE Y POR ULTIMO HABRA SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ´´Gotas de lluvia´´ si no lo han leido se los recomiendo n_n sin mas que decir empecemos nwn**

**Finn que estaba conjelado cayo del portal a un nuevo mundo,al impactar con el suelo el hielo se rompio y Finn recupero la conciensia **  
F:donde estoy?  
?:CUIDADO¡

**La chica del el sueño de Finn estaba peleando con una mujer que tenia poderes de hielo al igual que el rey helado**  
F:*Finn tomo una pequeña piedra y la arrojo a la Reina Helada tirando su corona y haciendo que pierda sus poderes*

RH: me las pagaras maldito *la reina se retira dejando a Finn y a la chica solos*

?:oye yo te vi en algun lado  
F: lo mismo digo  
?:eres Finn no?  
Finn:s-si *sonrojado* tu eres Fionna?

Fionna:S-Si

Finn:Glob yo te vi en un sueño  
Fionna: creo que igual yo,te doy la bienvenida al mundo de aaa *sonrie*

FInn :woow genial

Fionna:te gustaria entrenar conmigo? *sonrie*  
Finn: no,no golpeo niñas  
Fionna: *se enoja* me estas llamando debil?  
Finn:no no solo digo que las mujeres son inferiores en el combate mano a mano  
Fionna: *enojada le pega una patada en la cara*

Finn: *cae al suelo* esta bien entrenemos el primero que derrame una gota de sangre pierde *Finn la arroja contra el suelo*  
Fionna: *rie* oki doki

**Y haci pelearon hasta que se hizo de noche .Finn estaba apunto de hacer sangrar a Fionna pero algo le salta a la cara a Finn**  
?:Corre Fionna yo mato a este violador del bosque  
Fionna: *algo cansada* no Cake dejalo  
Cake:*suspira* esta bien

Fionna: *rie* perdiste

**Cake le habia arañado la cara y eso hizo que sangrara **

Finn: una revancha?  
Fionna:esta bien *se para y pone una pose de combate*

**Finn se levanto y callo en unos pocos segundos**  
Finn y Fionna: *al mismo tiempo* y si descansamos?

Fionna: *se acuesta en el pasto y mira las estrellas*

**Mientras miraban las estrellas hablaban sobre cosas que tenian en comun**  
Fionna: Has visto Rastro de calor?  
Finn:si *sonrie*  
Fionna: Yo tengo la coleccion completa

Finn:Genial pero no era solo una pelicula,que hay de las demas?

Fionna: Son peliculas que grabe con Cake y con otros amigos *rie*

Finn:*sonrie y piensa: que estaran haciendo los otros?*

**Mientras tanto en ooo el dulce reino estaba ardiendo los subditos querian saber que paso con su heroe Finn,Fue tanto el caos que la Dulce princesa salio a hablar**

DP:Leales subditos les ordeno que mantengan la calma estamos haciendo lo posible para encontrar a Finn

Gente enojada:QUEREMOS A FINN QUEREMOS A FINN  
**Un hombre paleta trato de atacar a la Dulce Princesa pero un bananaguardia logro intervenir golpeandolo y dejandolo en el suelo**

Jake: *se paro al lado de la Dulce Princesa y comento sobre la desaparicion de Finn* Amigos Amigos ustedes tranquilos yo nervioso por favor piensen en mi hermanito el debe estar con frio y hambre

**Mientras todo se calmaba un mal surgia del pantano**

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer n_n**


	3. El Monstruo y La gran declaración

El monstruo del pantano Y una gran declaración  
**Era una linda noche en el dulce reino Arcoiris consolaba a Jake por la perdida de Finn,La Dulce Princesa, La princesa Flama y Marceline tambien estaban ahi**

M: tranquilo pulgoso Finn vendra no te preocupes

J: *llorando y abrazando a Arcoiris* que no me preocupe? es mi hermanito¡

DP: bueno *suspira* aunque sea disfrutemos la vista  
**Todos apreciaban la vista que tenian,podian ver el dulce reino ,las colinas de caramelo y mas cosas**  
J:si es muy linda vista

**Entonces el castillo de la Dulce Princesa eploto , todos estaban en estado de shock**

DP:no,no puede ser es el Lich

L: ESCUCHEN SIMPLES MORTALES TOMARE TODA LA TIERRA DE OOO PERO NO LO ARE SOLO, LES PRESENTO A MI EJERCITO DE LA NOCHEOSFERA

**Unos esqueletos empezaban a salir de la tierra y luego un hombre encapuchado salio tambien de la tierra**

M: pero si mi padre gobierna la Nocheosfera ,oh no

DP:Sin Finn es nuestra perdicion

PF: mi reino los aniquilara

DP:no Princesa Flama ,no conoces su poder,si tardamos muchos años en derrotar al Lich te imaginas destruir a un Ejercito de otra dimension?

PF:comprendo *suspira*

M: pero no te preocupes tal vez se rindan *sonrie compasiba *

DP: estas loca Marceline? estamos condenados a la exterminacion masiva

PF: *llora*

**Entonces un esqueleto aparece y les deja una carta**

PD:*toma la carta y la lee* estimados mortales mi socio El Lich y yo los exterminaremos y yo me comere sus almas,pero tengo un poco de compacion haci que les dare un tiempo para que preparen a su ejercito.*suspira* y la Firma dice H.A quien rayos es H.A?

M:Hunson Abadeer , mi padre

**La Dulce Princesa y La Princesa Flama quedaron en Shock...Mientras tanto en aaa**

Finn:*despierta y ve a Fionna dormida*Fionna?

Fionna: *habla dormida* Finn no quiero ser solo tu amiga porfavor amame amamee *despierta y ve a Finn* pasa algo?

Finn: no nada *sonrie sonrojado*

Fionna: bueno,que quieres hacer?

Finn: te gustaria ver rastro de calor?

Fionna: bueno y luego vamos de aventura? *sonrie*

Finn: bueno *sonrie*

**Fionna y Finn entraron a la casa y prepararon palomitas de maiz para ver la pelicula cuando terminaron de hacerlas prendiero el reproductar de DVD y para sorpresa si habia una pelicula y no era rastro de calor**  
Fionna: oh una de las peliculas romanticas de Cake  
Finn: son aburridas?  
Fionna: si, pero bueno vamos a v er que tan malas son?

Finn: si *sonrie*  
**Fionna reproduce la pelicula , comienzan a verla junto con Finn y llegan a una parte en donde el protagonista besa a una chica ambos se sonrojan**

Fionna: oww quisiera que un chico me besara haci *se sonroja*

Finn:okeey

Fionna: no me entiendes verdad?

Finn:emm no  
Fionna: *lo besa* tontuelo me gustas *rie sonrojada*

Finn: s-si? *la vuelve a besar*

Fionna:*se sienta sobre Finn y lo abraza con las piernas* te amo

Finn:*sonrojado la besa con lengua y ambos se separan por falta de aire* yo tambien te amo

**Finn y Fionna siguieron viendo la pelicula y a la vez se daban cortos besos,entonces llega Cake y los ve**

C: pervertido¡ *salta a la cara de Finn*

Fionna: basta cake

C: *cake para y se va*

Fionna: vamos a dar un paseo?

Finn: claro *sonrie*

**Ambos se van a pasear por el bosque**

**Continuara n_n**


	4. El mensaje de Glob y El laboratorio

El Mensaje de Glob y el laboratorio

**Era un dia lluvioso en la tierra de ooo habia esqueletos rondando por todo el dulce reino buscando las almas de la dulce gente para alimentar al Lich y al Padre de Marceline,es por eso que la dulce gente se escondia en su casa y el que era atrapado era asesinado por los esqueletos , su alma extraida y tragada por el Lich o Hunson Abadeer,Jake ,Marceline ,La Princesa Flama y la dulce princesa entraron al castillo del Dulce Reino**

DP: bueno aqui estamos a salvo

J: y Arcoiris ?  
DP: entro primero *sonrie*

J: *suspira relajado* que bien  
M: y para que nos trajiste aqui ?  
PF: si, para que *sonrie*

DP: bueno hace mucho estuve trabajando en un portal para otra dimension pero cada vez que intentava parecia que estaba siempre en ooo asi que lo pospuse

M: si y? *suspira* ve al punto

DP: El punto es que lo podria volver a intentar pero talvez lleve Dias hacer que funcione *suspira*

PF: *sonrie* intentemoslo

**Y asi pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras tanto en aaa Finn y Fionna paseaban por el bosque **

Fionna: me encanta venir aqui  
Finn: a si por qué? *le toma la mano y ella se sonroja*

Fionna: *sonrojada* y-ya lo veras

**Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano y entonces se escucharon varios gruñidos y del bosque salio un abol montruoso,Finn y Fionna sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron su batalla contra el arbol monstruoso**  
AM: me cansaron *convierte su mano en una espada de madera y ataca a Finn pero el le corta la espada*  
Finn: *rie* enserio esa es tu arma?

AM: callate *saca otra espada de madera y Finn se la vuelve a corta y asi sucesiva mente hasta que Finn se cansa*

Finn: c-creo que mejor*cae del cansancio y Fionna ataca al arbol cortandole las raices haciendo que muera*

Fionna: Listo *rie*

Finn:*intenta levantarse pero Fionna lo para con un beso*

Fionna: mejor?

Finn:s-si *piensa: su beso es mejor que las lagrimas del ciclope *

Fionna: volvemos a casa?

Finn: si ,adelantate

**Fionna se fue y entonces alguien se teletransporto al lado de Finn**

?:Finn el humano?  
Finn: s-si *saca su espada* quien eres?

?:soy el mensajero de Glob (**Se que esta grob grod gob pero solo voy a usar Glob**)

MG:Mira no hay tiempo para charla El Lich ah invadido tu dimension y debes derrotarlo o si no abosorvera todo ooo con su maldad  
Finn:Pero si el Lich fue derrotado  
MG: pero renacio de la nocheosfera y ahora con mas apollo y solo tu puedes derrotarlo  
Finn:co-como lo derrotare?

MG: tendras un entrenamiento de 1 semana

Finn: e-esta bien

**El mensajero desaparece y viene Fionna**  
Fionna: pasa algo Finn? *lo besa*  
Finn: El Lich... *suspira*

Fionna: que pasa con eso?

**Entonces Finn le cuenta todo lo que le dijo el mensajero**

Fionna:woow puedo ir a entrenar contigo?

Finn:si supongo

Fionna: te amo * lo besa*

Finn: *se sonroja y la besa tambien*

**Ambos entran a la casa y se quedan dormidos en el sofa ,viene Cake y los tapa con una frasada,Finn tiene una pesadilla en donde debe decidir entre salvar del Lich a sus amigos o a su nuevo amor**

Finn:*despierta sobrexaltado*

Fionna: *lo abraza* shh tranquilo todo esta bien solo fue una pesadailla *lo besa y ambos vuelven a dormir*

Continuara... n_n

quiero agradecer a  
Dark Angel 1111 por su apoyo asi que pasense por su cuenta tiene fanfics muy buenos a en mi opinion


	5. El entrenamiento y el ejercito Flama

El entrenamiento y el gran ejercito flama

**Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza es que tuve un par de problemas sin mas que decir empecemos:**

**Finn y Fionna habian echo su maleta para viajar a marte donde los esperaria Glob**

Finn: *suspira y mira al suelo*  
Fionna: que te pasa? *sonrie*  
Finn: tu crees que lograre derrotar al Lich  
Fionna: nah no lo creo *rie* es broma claro que lo lograras

Finn: *se da vuelta*

Fionna: *lo abraza por la espalda* oww perdon corazon

Finn: dejame solo si? *suspira*

Fionna:emm ñop *lo abraza mas fuerte y le susurra*tengo una sorpresa para ti esperandote en mi cuarto *le besa en la mejilla*

Finn: *se sonroja* b-bueno

Fionna: ven sigueme *va a su habitacion junto con Finn*

Fionna:esta es tu sorpresa *sonrie sonrojada y le muestra un pedazo de madera tallada que decia FinnxFionna 4ever*

Finn: *se sonroja y la abraza*

Fionna: te gusta?  
Finn: es...es hermoso pero no supera tu belleza

Fionna: awww *lo abraza y sonrie* te amo

Finn: yo mas *rie y la besa*

**Entonces aparece el mensajero de Glob**  
MG: chicos les recuerdo que Glob los espera  
Fionna: *se separa de Finn y suspira* esta bien

**Ambos son teletransportados a Marte**

Finn: *piensa: que estara pasando en ooo*

**Mientras tanto en ooo la princesa Flama estaba tratando de contactar con su reino**

PF: hola ?

?:hola?

PF: soy la princesa flama y tu quien eres?

?:Soy Spyro Princesa

FP: bien Spyro necesito que le comuniques esto a las tropas

S:si deme el mensaje princesa

FP: Estimados hombres y mujeres me gustaria que lucharan contra esta nueva amenaza que a surgido de la Nocheosfera es el Lich,no tengan miedo aunque su fuego se apague recordaremos sus cenizas , no lucharemos solos tenemos a los bananaguardias de nuestro lado, yo les dire cuando llegue la hora de combatir nos vemos leales subditos Fin del comunicado

S: esta bien ya lo escribi  
FP:nos vemos Spyro *cuelga*

DP:y que paso?

PF:mi ejercito recivira el mensaje y se unira a la batalla *sonrie*

M: *suspira y piensa : Finn eres nuestra unica salvacion*

**Mientras tanto en Marte despues de un gran entrenamiento Finn y Fionna estaban acostados y abrazados**

Finn: 6 dias y venceremos al Lich

Fionna: shh *le tapa la boca con el dedo indice* duerme necesitas energia para mañana

Finn: *la abraza*

Fionna: *se acurruca en sus brazos y se duermen juntos*

**Y asi pasaron los 6 dias que faltaban en donde Finn y Fionna entrenaban sin descanzo**

Glob: bueno chicos estas espadas son para ustedes *les entrega una espada a Finn y una a Fionna*

Finn y Fionna: gracias

Glob: *abre un portal*

**Finn y Fionna entran al portal y aparecen en el dulce reino**  
**Continuara**


	6. Ultima Batalla

**La gran batalla**

**Hola espero que disfruten este capitulo n.n perdon por la tardanza**

**Finn y Fionna entraron en el portal y se encontraron con un lugar lleno de destruccion**  
?: Aqui¡  
Finn: Princesa Flama *corres hacia ella*

PF: Finn *Sonrie* escucha no hay tiempo vamonos tenemos que ir al dulce reino

Finn: si espera *sonrie* Fionna ven vamonos

Fionna: *se hacerca* que? quien es ella *se pone celosa*

Finn: no hay tiempo vamonos

**Ambos emprendieron marcha al dulce reino y al llegar se encontraron con la Dulce princesa y un gran ejercito de gente flama **  
Finn: woow ellos nos ayudaran  
PF: si *sonrie*  
Fionna: bien

**la dulce princesa explico el plan y todos salieron a combatir despues del combate todos estaban cansados solo quedaba el Lich y Finn**

L: Me rindo

F: En-Encerio  
L: NO¡ *tira un rayo a Fionna combirtiendola en pura maldad*

Finn: Fionna¡

Fionna: *saca su espada y ataca a Finn*

Finn:woow *la esquiva y la golpea en el estomago*

Fionna: *le hace un corte en el brazo*

Finn: *se aguanta el dolor* perdon Fionna *la apuñala*

Fionna: *hace un grito demoniaco y muere*

Lich: eres debil muy debil  
Finn: muere ¡*salta hacia el Lich y lo atraviesa con su espada*

**Despues del ataque de Finn el Lich muere y se convierte en polvo**

DP: *abraza a Finn* lo has logrado nos has liberado del Lich  
F: si...pero perdi a Fionna *llora y abraza el cadaver de fionna*

M: bobo no te preocupes tengo a alguien que nos ayudara no es verdad papá

HA: si *suspira y saca un telefono* hola? muerte necesito un favor...si ajam...si bueno si *cuelga* muchacho dijo que la revivira

Fionna:*se despierta y abraza a Finn* owww Finn te extrañe *lo besa*

Finn: *la abraza y tambien la besa*  
**FIN**  
**sep muy corto perdon u_u falta de inspiracion pero bueno no importa n.n**


End file.
